Azurin Pirates
Overview The Pirates of the Azurin Galaxy are notorious criminals known for pillaging other races and stealing other species' technology for their uses. They are commonly regarded as scum and lower lifeforms of the galaxy. History Origins The Hygrons were the founding species of what was to become the largest Pirate "business" in the Azurin Galaxy. The Hygron nation all those years ago on the planet of Zanogron that achieved planetary control was a vicious nation known for their raids and hit and run tactics in battle. Eventually, they developed space ships. The first made were designed for speed, agility, and, most prominently, battle. Several decades later, an entire Hygron fleet arose and left Zanogron to explore and learn of the world. After they colonized various planets and carried out many technological trades, they began raiding. Unexpectedly, they began attacking and raiding various empires. As their homeworld and colony locations were still vague, the empires had little chance of finding them. Attacking randomly and without pattern, they had become a formidable foe to all. Meeting the Gallirians As the Hygrons freely roamed the galaxy, they took notice of three new races appearing: the Izens, Isirans, and the Gallirians. They took to plundering each of them, but stopped before they could get to the Gallirians, for they noticed the Gallirians themselves also pillaging the Izens and Isirans. Intrigued, they approached them with peaceful intent, succeeding in allying with them. The other two nations, the Izens and Isirans, quickly formed their own alliance to stand against the two pirate nations. The War of Four Armies The War began, after several years of preparation, with a raid by the Gallirian and Hygron forces on the Izen city, Safyrus. Instead of the usual raid, the Pirates razed the city to the ground, then left. The Izen-Isiran Alliance promptly declared war on the Pirates. The Hygron forces, un-used to drawn out warfare, were forced to develope new forms of weapons with the technological backing of the Gallirians. Three new types of combat forces were developed. The Four Combat types The Mad Ax-Men The melee specialists, nicknamed the "Mad Ax Men". The axes used are created to absorb kinetic energy then let it out in a large explosion. The Axe-men also wear electric gauntlets for emergency weaponry. These powerful brutes form the brunt of the Pirate army, and are used only when armies are necessary, as in the War of Four Armies. They do, however, lack long-ranged weapons. The Gunslingers The Gunslingers are the back-up for military guys, like the Axe-men. They are armed with miniature grenade-launchers with launchable bayonets on the ends, shoulder-mounted plasma blasters, and small laser pistols. In terms of body armor, the Gunslingers are usually of heavy build and are heavily armored. The Assassin The Assasins are a group of Hygron warriors armed with long, sharp blades, used primarily for stealth missions. They also are equipped with cloaking devices, and are quite adept users of them. Their roles in war are to sneak behind enemy forces and take down important commanders. However, for the purpose of agility, they do not have particularly powerful armor. The Marauder The Marauders are users of the original weapon array, having simple pistols, electric cutlasses, and little to no armor, leading to the need for extra weapon arrays. Additional Notes: The technological help the Gallirians offered persuaded the Hygrons to later welcome any species or individual willing to join them, expanding their numbers tenfold over the years. War Conclusion The Gallirian Homeworld was blockaded with a fleet of Hygron and Gallirian ships from the start of the war. One Human Decade from the war later, it broke, and the opposing ships streamed through the gap in the defenses and laid the Homeworld to waste, with the Hygrons just managing to evacuate the Gallirians. Grateful for the evacuation, the Gallirians joined the Hygrons officially and became an official species of the Azurin Pirates. --MORE TO COME!-- Category:Articles by User:Wickle Fwickle